Kaczka Della Thelma
Kaczka Della Thelma (znana również jako Dumbella ur. 1920) - córka Hortensji McKwacz i Kaczora Kwaczymona, siostra bliźniaczka Kaczora Donalda i matka Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia. Pierwsza wzmianka o niej pochodzi z komiksu gazetowego wydanego 17 października 1937 w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Biografia Zgodnie z chronologią dziejów ułożoną przez Dona Rosę urodziła się, podobnie jak jej brat bliźniak, Kaczor Donald, w 1920 roku. O jej "życiu" wiadomo bardzo niewiele, w komiksach pojawia się jedynie w retrospektywach. Przed rokiem 1940 wyszła za mąż za nieznanego kaczora (prawdopodobnie brata Kaczki Daisy), a w 1940 urodziła trojaczki: Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia. W 1942 roku (Don Rosa daje do zrozumienia, iż działo się to przed Bożym Narodzeniem w 1947 roku), po jednym z żartów siostrzeńców (po którym ich ojciec trafił do szpitala), tymczasowo oddała chłopców pod opiekę bratu, po czym nie pojawiła się już nigdy więcej. W końcu Donald oficjalnie adoptował chłopców, stając się ich prawnym opiekunem. Przyczyna zniknięcia Kaczki Delli jest nieznana, najbardziej prawdopodobnym rozwiązaniem wydaje się być jej ewentualna śmierć, która mogła mieć miejsce w 1947 roku, po oddaniu siostrzeńców na tymczasowe "przechowanie" Donaldowi. Rozwiązanie takie sugeruje Don Rosa w komiksie The Reculse of McDuck Manor (pol. Samotnik z hrabstwa McKwacz). 5.06.2014 w Holandii ukazał się jubileuszowy numer "Kaczora Donalda" pt. "Extra Jubileumeditie! Speciaal bewaarnummer voor". Komiks przedstawia retrospekcję, w której Della jest pilotem samolotów. Była w tym tak dobra, że po pewnym czasie została zaangażowana w prężnie rozwijający program lotów kosmicznych, gdzie zajmowała się testowaniem sprzętu dla astronautów. Dlatego też, gdy tylko zaproponowano jej udział w pionierskiej wyprawie w przestrzeń kosmiczną, nie zawahała się ani chwili - poprosiła swojego brata o czasową opiekę nad synami, włożyła skafander, zasiadła w kokpicie, by śmiało dążyć tam, gdzie nie dotarła jeszcze żadna kaczka. Od tej pory o niej nie słyszano. Najwcześniejsza chronologicznie wzmianka o Delli pojawia się w wyżej wspomnianym komiksie z 1937 roku. Donald dostaje list, w którym siostra poprosiła go o krótką opiekę nad jej synami, co zapoczątkowało serię historyjek z chłopcami w roli głównej. Rok później, w kreskówce Donald's Nephews, sytuacja była analogiczna, jednak list skrócono (a właściwie przemianowano na telegram) do: Drogi bracie, wysyłam do Ciebie Twoich anielskich siostrzeńców z wizytą. Co ciekawe, kaczka podpisała się: Siostra '''Dumbella'. Warto zauważyć, że w jednym z odcinków serii Della poprosiła brata o "zwrot" kaczorków, a ten skwapliwie spełnił polecenie. Mimo to Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio pojawiaja się w wielu dalszych komiksach. Wygląd W komiksie Dona Rosy, którego akcja toczy się w roku 1930 (''The Richest Duck in the World, pol. Najbogatszy Kaczor na świecie) (i w kilku innych dziełach tego samego autora) nosi ona, podobnie jak brat, marynarskie ubranko (z postrzępionymi krawędziami), wiadomo również, że miała blond włosy. Co ciekawe, w żadnym z (kanonicznych!) komiksów, w jakich się pojawiła, nie odezwała się ona ani słowem. Kacze opowieści (2017) W reboocie serialu "Kacze opowieści" zawarta jest informacja, że Della i Donald wraz z wujkiem wyruszali kiedyś na wyprawy w celu poszukiwania skarbów. Po jakimś czasie Della zaginęła, co prawdopodobnie spowodowało konflikt i lata milczenia pomiędzy Donaldem a Sknerusem. Dyzio jest zdeterminowany, by dowiedzieć się, co stało się z jego matką; prowadząc śledztwo z Tasią, dowiaduje się, że wypadek miał związek z włócznią Selene. W odcinku Wojna Cieni!, na samym końcu, dowiadujemy się co się stało z Dellą. Utknęła na Księżycu, ale nie jest w stanie skontaktować się z Ziemią. Kiedy Roksana Pierzyna mówi w telewizji co Sknerus z resztą zrobili, po chwili Della mówi "Chłopcy?!" i odcinek się kończy. Della pojawia się osobiście w serii komiksów związanych z nową wersją "Kaczych opowieści". Jak można się domyślać, przedstawiają one retrospekcje, w których cała trójka podróżuje, żeby McKwacz mógł powiększyć swoją kolekcję o nowe skarby. Bohaterka nosi strój pilota. thumb Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie Kategoria:Rodzina Kwaczak